


That's Definitely A Dad I'd Like To Fuck

by levislusciousass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), DILF Erwin Smith, Daddy Kink, Dadwin, Father-Daughter Relationship, If I'm being honest this is gonna turn into Levi having a daddy kink so I'll tag it now, Kinda, Krista is Erwin's daughter, Levi's really gay, M/M, Parent Erwin Smith, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Single Dad Erwin, They're really pure, it's basically Levi being gay for Erwin and pouting about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: Levi restrains himself from flirting with a supposedly taken, yet gorgeous, man. Little does he know the ring on the man's finger was just a gift from his six year old daughter.





	1. Oh Shit, He's Single

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there I'm back at it again with 1am fanfiction. I came up with this premise while I was eating a turkey sandwich for some reason. I don't know, man.
> 
> Krista is six, and I'm using the name Krista instead of Historia because what kind of heathen names their daughter Historia???
> 
> This is pretty badly written, so please excuse that. I did this in between writing college entrance essays. heck.

Levi was, with every fiber of his being, tired. He could barely force his eyes to stay open, the simple task of ringing up orders seemed more daunting than anything in his entire life. It was nearing eight, the sky already pitch black from the oncoming winter weather, and all he wished to do was go home. His shift had gone on for four hours now, as apparently a bar was busy all day long on Friday's. He had no idea how long this was supposed to go on for, but his boss had merely asked him to stay until the new employee decided to show up. If he even did.

Exactly two minutes before the newbie's clock in time, a tall blond man stepped into the restaurant. Levi glanced up from his place behind the bar, his hand pausing in its task of wiping down the counter. The people crowded around the bar watching the game didn't ask for his immediate attention, so he kept his eyes on the man now looking around the restaurant with vague distaste.

The man strode up to the counter of the bar, flashing a strained smile, and Levi felt the need to hold onto something. From a distance he couldn't really see the man very well, but now that he was directly in front of Levi he was overwhelmed with the sight of high cheekbones and immaculate facial features. The bright blue eyes also caught his attention, and he almost missed the words coming out of the man's mouth.

"Hello, I'm Erwin Smith." He stuck a hand out for a handshake. "There was a job opening, I'm here for it."

Levi took Erwin's hand, the firm shake that went along with it almost shocking. "Yeah, Nile's in the back. He said you'd be here." He gestured vaguely towards a door near the bathrooms.

Erwin flashed him another smile before rushing a quick "thank you" and leaving. Levi felt the need for a drink of his own after something like that, but a costumer grabbed his attention before he could chug an entire bottle of vodka.

"You know," one of the patrons announced. Levi glanced at them, eyebrows creased before he remembered to brighten his features for the sake of tip money. "A piece o' meat like that don't need a job here. He could work at a modeling place or some shit."

Levi weighed their reasoning for a moment. True, a man like that didn't need a job at a dirty bar. But who was he to judge? He had no idea the situation that man was currently in, and quite frankly, he didn't care. Maybe he was a drug dealer? No, he took care of himself too well to be one. Hadn't he just come to the conclusion that he didn't care? Hell, maybe he really did need a drink.

"Levi," Nile called, causing the smaller man to turn around. He nearly knocked over a glass in the process. "This is Erwin, he's an old friend. You need to stick around to help him get the feel of things. Clock out later."

With that, Nile was gone, leaving the same blond man who was there just ten minutes before. He now wore standard bartender attire, the dress pants clinging to his thighs quite a bit more than his last choice of khakis, and Levi struggled with keeping his eyes at eye level.

"This means I need to introduce myself, huh?" Levi sighed, taking a momentary break from his "spectacular" work as a bartender, according to the tipsy woman just a few feet away.

Erwin smiled, a charming thing, and Levi glanced away to save himself. "That might be in order."

Levi shrugged, tossing a new rag at the man before turning to pour a glass of water for a man who had had a little _too_ much.

"Levi," he offered, barely looking at the man before he spoke again. "Bar closes at one, don't let anyone get drunk off their ass, don't spill anything, and don't drink on the job."

Erwin nodded, seeming to understand easy enough, and stepped into the bar area to get himself acquainted.

The bar itself was a standard size; not spacious, but not cramped. Levi could look forward to a few bump ins with the hunk of a man whenever they worked at the same times. There was also quite a bit of noise filtering through the area; most of it came from the few people thoroughly intrigued by the game. It made it a little hard for them to hear each other, so they had to stand even closer. Levi cursed whatever gods there were for such a coincidence.

"Do you usually have to babysit the new guy?" Erwin asked.

"Only if Nile is feeling extra generous," Levi tossed back, not too busy with wiping down the back counter to catch a glimpse of the grin touching Erwin's lips. Huh, maybe this new arrangement was a blessing in disguise.

Their shift passed incredibly quickly. Levi hadn't even realized it was closing until he had to usher the last few patrons out. Now all that was left to do was cleanup, an incredibly tiring task at one in the morning, but he trudged through it to the end for the sake of rent money.

"Not bad," Levi complimented Erwin's cleaning skills.

Erwin seemed rightfully pleased. "High praise coming from the man who scrubbed one chair for twenty minutes."

"No such thing as too clean."

Erwin had done incredibly well. His tip money was extraordinary when it came to the ladies and honestly, Levi was beginning to second guess if his first assumption of Erwin being gay was correct. It couldn't have been; not with the way he dealt with women like the smoothest man out there. It could have been fake for tips, of course, but no man is just that adept at pleasing women were he not attracted to them.

"Coming back for more tomorrow?" Levi asked, arms crossed to close himself off from any further touching. Erwin was quite fond of that sort of thing, whether it be handshakes, shoulder taps, or hip touching to nudge Levi out of the way when they were behind the bar together.

Currently they were standing across from each other outside of the grill, the chill in the air biting Levi's nose in a way that made him wish he brought a thicker jacket.

"I believe so," the blond said. Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. "I should be going, there's sleep to catch up on."

As he said this, Erwin raised his left hand to gesture toward his car. The action grabbed Levi's attention, a slight glint causing him to squint at the man's hand for a better look. He really should have worn his glasses today.

There is a ring adorning Erwin's left ring finger. A wedding ring, Levi guessed. How wonderful. It would be his luck that the one handsome man he worked with was married. Perhaps he had a couple of kids, maybe a huge dog with a big two story house and a spacious backyard. Yeah, that was definitely his luck.

He shut himself down, no longer forcing the crease from his brows as if to keep himself from looking angry at another person's presence. There was no need for that anymore. He looked away, pushing the thought out of his mind that he was most definitely pouting, and went to speak again. This time he was more cold, a little more sharp with his words.

"Yeah, well. See you tomorrow. Bye." And before Erwin was even able to bid him goodbye, he had already turned and walked away.

That night (or morning in this case) in bed, Levi didn't feel like he had lost much. Maybe a good one night stand, but that was all. A man like Erwin looked like the type to want commitment, stability. Levi sighed. He would still have eye candy, at least. There was no need to continue his pity party over a lost fuck.

* * *

The next day Levi's scrubbing down tables until he can see his reflection on the sleek counter tops; he told himself it was because he enjoyed proper hygiene and not because he was frustrated beyond all belief. At least his shift finished just as Erwin's began; that was a plus. At least, he told himself it was.

When Erwin walked through the doors of the grill, Levi does a double take to be sure that was he's seeing is actually, in fact, what he is seeing. There's a young girl clinging to his side, her small hand clasped in his. She had blonde hair, slightly curled, and big blue eyes. The pink summer dress she was currently bunching up in her other hand was a stark contrast to the relatively dark atmosphere around her. Levi felt the need to smack his forehead from a new found frustration.

As there was no one immediately in need of his assistance and there was another bartender there, poor Moblit, Levi decided it was alright for him to deal with the issue at hand.

"Erwin," Levi greeted, a little strained, as he stood in front of the man with crossed arms. "You brought a child here."

Erwin had the decency to look more than a little apologetic. "I- I'm sorry, her sitter couldn't make it on such short notice and I couldn't miss my second day. My shift is short, so she's just going to hang out until it's over."

Levi refused to play the wife card; maybe Erwin's wife had a job at this time as well? Maybe she refused to take care of the kid alone? In that case, she was a real bitch.

"You're just going to sit her at the bar for four hours?" Levi looked down at the child, mildly intimidated by her bright, piercing stare, and brought his attention back to Erwin.

Erwin sighed, distress evident in the way his eyes scanned the obviously questionable patrons hanging out at the bar, and looked down at his daughter. "Krista, will you be okay waiting at a big girl table?"

The little girl, Krista, looked up at her father with a bright grin. "I brought my backpack, I'll be okay."

Her speech was affected a bit by her missing front teeth, but Levi didn't hold it against her.

Levi debated for a moment. He could go home, pop open a new bottle of wine, watch a few trashy movies. Maybe he could even go to sleep early tonight, that would give him enough energy to come in to his next shift early for extra hours.

"I can stay and keep an eye on her, if you want."

Or he could do that.

Erwin seemed hesitant. Which was understandable, of course; he had only just met Levi, there was no way he could trust him with his beloved daughter while he worked. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and Levi could see the moment the man broke.

"Could you really?" Erwin smiled, relieved. Apparently he had decided that Levi was trustworthy. Or he was just a very, very desperate man. "Please. I can even pay you, it's only for four hours. She's not troublesome, she has art supplies and she's already been fed. If she gets tired you can just let her rest her head on the table, she also has snacks in her bag-,"

"Alright, Smith, that's enough." Levi shushed the man before kneeling down in front of the little girl, his best attempt at a semi-relaxed expression on his face. "Hey, I'm Levi. You are?" He even went so far as to reach out a hand for her to shake. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Erwin's absolutely dumbfounded expression.

"I'm Krista," she replied, giggling the whole time, before taking Levi's hand and offering him a surprisingly strong handshake. Levi was impressed.

"While your dad works, why don't we test your art skills, yeah?" Levi asked.

Krista looked up at her dad hesitantly, perhaps a little worried by a stranger asking to take her away from her parent. Levi could tell she was smart.

Erwin nodded his head, squeezing Krista's hand before letting it go entirely. She hugged his leg quickly, patting his thigh (Levi wished he could do the same, honestly) and then turning to Levi again. She grabbed his hand before starting to drag him away to a near by vacant table, already trying to shed herself of her backpack.

"Come on, Leevy," she complained, tugging even harder when he wouldn't budge from his spot where he now stood.

Levi glanced at Erwin with a tired expression, Erwin offering him a bright smile complete with two thumbs up in return.

"It's Levi," is the first thing he said while they make their way towards the table. "Lee-vi."

"Yeah, Leevy," Krista replied. Levi effectively gave up right then and there.

It's two hours in, twenty-six drawings done, and three things of goldfish shared between them before Krista starts to really ask Levi questions. Sure, she had asked a few in the time they had been sitting there.

"How old are you?"

"Old."

"No, Leevy, how old are you?"

"It's Levi. I'm twenty-six, since you wanna know so bad."

"You are old!"

"I told you this."

There was also an entire conversation revolving around his piercings. Currently, he had one nose piercing, an eyebrow piercing, six in his ears, and one belly button piercing; she couldn't see that one, though.

"Why do you have so many earrings?"

Levi guessed she didn't know the word for piercings, so she had probably just referred to all of them as earrings.

"Why don't you?"

"Because... they hurt!"

"When you're an adult they don't hurt so much."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's like magic."

"Magic?!"

"It's cool shi- stuff. Cool stuff."

But now, two hours in, she was asking the hard questions.

"Leevy."

"It's Levi, but go on." He corrected.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, her big blue eyes capturing his in an intense stare. He was a little intimidated.

"No." He debated on telling her that he was gay, but she probably didn't understand the concept yet. Well, the earlier the better. "I don't like girls."

Krista wrinkled her nose for a moment, seeming confused, and then spoke again. "You don't? But- but, girls are cool."

Levi rested his chin on his palm, now intrigued. "I like boys. Do you like girls, Krista?"

Krista's cheeks dusted with pink, her eyes shifting down to the paper in front of her. The drawing was of a stick figure, but it had long hair and a small bun. There was a wobbly "ymir" written beside the figure.

"Well- I like Ymir," she admitted, only to immediately point at his chest with a stubby, yet strong, index finger. "You can't tell daddy."

Levi lifted his hands in defense. "I wouldn't."

Krista seemed satisfied for the moment, but she went right into her questions just a few minutes of coloring later.

"You really like boys?"

Levi snorted with mirth. This kid.

"Yeah, I really like them. Why?"

Krista wrinkled her nose once again. "They're just... gross."

"Oh, I see. Do you think your daddy is gross?" Levi countered.

Krista perked up, looking over at the bar to where her father was currently juggling two glasses at once to satisfy whatever customers were currently demanding his immediate presence.

"No, daddy's not gross. He showers everyday."

Levi hummed. "Well, I only like boys who keep themselves clean, so there you go."

Krista eyed him for a moment. Levi immediately regretted saying that.

"Does that mean you like my daddy?"

Levi's brows furrowed, thinking as quick as he could. He couldn't just tell her that he found her father attractive, that wouldn't be appropriate.

"No, I just like guys who shower a lot. Not necessarily your dad."

Krista blew out a puff of air before returning to her coloring. "Okay, Leevy."

Levi couldn't keep himself from asking his next question. God could smite him later for taking advantage of the box of knowledge sitting next to him later.

"Your mommy must like your daddy a lot though, right? That means I can't like your daddy."

Krista hummed in thought for a moment. "I don't think mommy likes daddy a lot."

Levi pondered that for a moment. Perhaps they were fighting at home? Maybe Erwin and his wife were going through a rough patch, that's all. He shouldn't get his hopes up. If anything, they could be doing just fine and his wife could just be acting moody. Levi couldn't know for sure unless he were to ask Erwin himself, and that wouldn't happen until they became actual friends.

Krista kept asking him questions about the types of "boys" he liked and Levi would ask Krista about this so called "Ymir." Apparently, they were in the same class in first grade. Ymir had a lot of freckles, he could see because of the splotchy crayon marks on her cheeks. Krista said she liked to count them, but it would usually get her in trouble because she wouldn't pay attention to the teacher if she was doing that.

Levi was surprised by just how... easy it was to hold a conversation with Krista. Usually whenever he took care of a friends child it led to him chasing said child around until the kid finally passed out on a bed.

Krista, though, remained in her seat the entire time except for the one time she needed to use the bathroom. Well, and the times she needed to stretch her legs.

At the four hour mark Erwin is there immediately after his shift, picking Krista up when she lifted her arms at him while Levi packed up the few pencils she left out on the table.

"How was it? Did you two have fun?" Erwin asked, mostly to Krista.

"Yeah! Leevy helped me color." Krista held up her drawing of a castle, along with a dragon Levi had scribbled into the corner.

"Did he now?" Erwin turned his attention to Levi now.

"I helped, but she did most of it." Levi held up the now zipped up backpack. "She's a smart kid. A little nosey, but smart."

Erwin took the bag from him, a flustered smile on his face. "Thank you. Levi- can I give you fifty for this? That's all I have at the moment. If you need more I can ask Nile to write it into your check-,"

"Relax, Smith," Levi cut him off. "Don't worry about it. Just work on getting that sitter, Krista doesn't need to sit here for hours on end again."

Erwin sagged in relief, that bright grin back again. "Thank you."

Levi was about to leave, but his curiosity got the better of him before he could shove it down into the depths of hell where it belonged.

"Can't your wife watch her while you're at work? This isn't really regular working hours." Levi scratched at the light amount of five o'clock shadow on his chin, feigning nonchalance.

Erwin's smile fell, the relief in his eyes completely gone. Levi regretted asking.

"I- well, I don't have a wife. I'm divorced."

Levi was silent for a moment longer than strictly necessary if he was going for a dramatic pause. His eyes went down to Erwin's left hand, the gold bang from before still there, and his confusion grew even more.

"Uh, okay. Why do you have a wedding ring then?" Levi really needed to control himself more.

Erwin lifted his left hand so he could view it, only for Krista to grab his hand and smile at the ring.

"Daddy, you're wearing it!"

That made Erwin grin again, the light returned to his eyes. He looked at Levi again and chuckled, apparently quite amused by the situation at this point.

"After the divorce I stopped wearing my ring, of course. Krista thought I looked sad without it, so she went into her jewelry box and got one for me from there. It actually fit, so I just started wearing it." Erwin rubbed at the back of his neck. "I apologize for the confusion. You probably thought I was asking you to babysit for no good reason."

Levi couldn't get himself to say anything after that. Erwin, the Erwin he now worked with, was a single man? Well, he was a single father. A ridiculously hot single father. He was divorced, meaning he was previously married, a bit of a troublesome thought, but he was available. Levi could go for it. Should he, though? Erwin had a child. Levi was never really one to calculate his actions very much, so he decided to go with his gut instincts instead.

"Can I have your phone number?" He blurted out.

Erwin's eyes widened, comically so, and Levi feared he had made a grave mistake. He had forgotten to ask Krista if her father liked men while on the topic of sexualities. Maybe Erwin was going to think he was gross? Or maybe he would think that Levi merely wanted to be friends? Either way, it was bad news. Erwin was previously married to a woman, so the only way he would think of going out with Levi would be if he was bisexual-,

"Of course," Erwin said, bright grin stuck to his face. "If I can't repay you with money, I think this should do instead."

Levi cleared his throat to pull himself together before he grabbed his phone, quickly typing in Erwin's number.

"So you do like my daddy," Krista huffed, her arms wound tight around Erwin's neck. It almost seemed possessive.

Erwin raised a brow, looking about ready to laugh. "What's this, you already told my daughter of your intentions?"

"No. That's just her being nosey." Levi's cheeks burned, embarrassment evident in the way his voice nearly cracked.

Krista stuck out her tongue when he gave her a look of utter betrayal. She really didn't like boys, especially if they were trying to steal her dad.

 


	2. Anxiety and Flower Scented Cologne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know I told you I liked your chest, Smith, but you didn't have to give me front row seats to your cleavage to get in my pants." Levi raised a brow, though the grin didn't dissipate. Neither did his blatant chest staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh hhheeyyy
> 
> It's almost Christmas so merry Christmas have this gay stuff
> 
> It's 3am goodnight aaaa
> 
> (typos will be fixed in the morning lololol)

"Have you ever dated a girl before?"

Levi glanced up from his current scrubbing, pausing to pay attention to the child seated across the bar in front of him. Krista was swiveling her stool around in an attempt to entertain herself before her father's shift ended. Seeing as that would be another half hour and there were close to no other people in the restaurant, she had decided that bothering Levi would be the perfect way to spend her remaining time there.

"I have, yeah. Once," Levi replied, tossing the soaked rag into the sink to take care of later. It was a weekday, meaning the bar was closing earlier than usual. Levi couldn't wait to leave.

"Really?" Krista seemed surprised by this new discovery. Erwin snickered off to the side, causing Levi to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, really. Don't act all surprised. I've had plenty of girls find me likable." Levi started his usual cleaning ritual while the next round of questions began stirring up in Krista's mind. She was quite the talkative kid.

"But... but- you don't like them?" She asked, her words somewhat muffled by her missing front teeth. They were slowly growing in, but Erwin had informed him that Krista was perfectly happy being able to shoot water out of the empty space she had due to their absence.

Levi's brows furrowed in thought. "It's not that I don't like them. More like I don't really feel anything for them."

A quiet "ohhhhh" was said on Krista's part, leaving them with a slight lapse in conversation. His sexuality was a usual topic for them to talk about, as Krista was trying her hardest to figure out what exactly it all meant. She was only six, though, and Levi didn't want to confuse her too much. When he asked Erwin what to do when she asked him about such a thing, Erwin had simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "say whatever feels right."

"But with boys..." she struggled to string her words together, likely coming up with the right words to say before saying them. "You feel things for boys?"

Levi snorted. "Yeah, sure. If that helps you out, I do feel things for men."

He could feel Erwin watching him interact with his daughter, though he wasn't sure if it was because he was just genuinely curious about their conversations or he was simply checking Levi out. Their relationship hadn't changed from before whatsoever, as the first time Levi had taken care of Krista at the restaurant had only been the week prior, but there were definately more subtle touches behind the bar than before. Levi wasn't exactly sure what it meant.

"Psst." Krista made the sharp sound through her remaining baby teeth, catching Levi's attention yet again. She gestured for him to come closer, causing him to look at Erwin for help. The blond merely shrugged. What a helpful man.

Levi leaned across the bar so Krista could cup a hand against the back of his ear, leaning in close so she could whisper into it. Levi refrained from pulling away from the obviously germ covered child hands.

"What if I feel feelings for Ymir?" She asked, leaning back and looking at him with big blue eyes. They were innocent and hopeful, as apparently he was now her go-to man for advice on her little elementary school crush.

"Well," he began, only to have her shush him. He sighed, knowing she had still not told her father of her new interest, and spoke quieter this time, making sure Erwin couldn't hear him. "You should probably tell her."

"What are you two talking about?" Erwin asked, breaking the two of them away from each other. Levi leaned back, a little startled that the man was merely a foot away from him.

"Your giant eyebrows. Krista can't stop talking about them, they're really distracting her." Levi replied.

Krista gasped, only to giggle right after. "Leevy, you liar!"

Erwin held a hand to his chest, scandalized by his own offspring. "Really, sweetie? You would gossip about my eyebrows behind my back? And to Leevy, no less."

Levi narrowed his eyes at the pronunciation of his name. Erwin had started doing that ever since the first time Krista had said it. Erwin grinned at him, uncaring of the terrifying look Levi was giving him.

Their shift ended faster than Levi expected it to, and he was bidding the two a goodbye before he really wanted to.

* * *

"Papa?" Krista tugged on Erwin's shirt to get his attention. "Is it cookie day today?"

Erwin chuckled, laugh light and care free. This, the time he had with his daughter, even if he was just cooking dinner for her, was one of his favorite times of day. "You know that's only on Wednesday, Krista."

Krista pouted. "Today isn't Wednesday?"

"It's Tuesday."

While Krista went off to sit on the couch to wallow in her sadness over not being able to trick her father into giving her a cookie before dinner, Erwin finished their simple dinner of some chicken and vegetables. He had yet to learn how to cook anything other than the basics of pan frying a chicken breast and microwaving a bag of mixed veggies since his divorce, but he was doing fairly well for himself. Krista didn't mind at all, as long as they had the occasional outing to McDonald's on the weekends.

Erwin wondered if Levi would possible join them one time during their fast food adventures. It was a strange thought, seeing as he hadn't seen Levi even once outside of work. They had only known each other for a week now, of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't have offered to take him out to eat to pay him back for taking care of Krista the one time? Now he was simply trying to find a way to take Levi out without feeling guilty.

While Erwin was more than interested in the man, he wasn't quite sure if he could deal with a relationship again. He could still remember the days he regretted ever coming in contact with the woman he had married. The only thing he could believe was ever a good thing to come from his failed marriage was Krista. She was the reason he had two jobs, barely ever got a full nights rest, and never really had time to himself; but he didn't care. He loved his daughter, the affection so pure he normally felt it was too good to be true.

While they ate, Krista told him of the many things she had learned in school. Erwin listened attentively, smiling whenever Krista asked him if he was really listening or just pretending to.

"The sun is really big!" Krista extended her arms out to show just how large the star of their solar system was. "Like.., this big!"

"That's quite large, Krista." Erwin replied, careful cutting her chicken breast into tiny squares.

"Yeah, Leevy thought so too," Krista said, digging into her now edible chicken.

"You told Levi about what you learned about space already?" Erwin asked.

Krista nodded, apparently quite proud of this fact. "He liked hearing about the plantets."

"Planets." Erwin corrected.

Krista furrowed her brows in concentration before repeating after her father. "Pla-nets."

"He likes space?" Erwin prodded. His daughter talked to Levi more than even he was able to, he might as well ask her about what she knew. As far as he knew, Levi was bitter towards anyone he deemed unworthy of respect, but he was the most pleasant speaking to Krista. Because of that, he found Levi to be a perfectly fine person for Krista to converse with on a regular basis.

"Yeah! He says the sun is like your hair." Krista pointed at the top of his head, forcing his eyes upwards.

"How so?"

"Leevy said because it's pretty and bright. I don't know what that means, but I agree!"

Erwin nearly choked on his poor, dry chicken. Levi had called his hair pretty. Well, he couldn't exactly take his daughters word, she could be making up the pretty part. For some reason he doubted that.

"Krista?" Erwin had finally pulled himself together in time for a wonderful idea to come to mind.

"Yeah, papa?" She tilted her head comically to the side, enough so that Erwin worried for her neck.

"Did Levi say anything about things he liked?"

Krista was silent for a moment. She hummed, pondered, and finally nodded her head as if to agree with herself on what she was about to say.

"Leevy said he likes clean boys," she said. "The ones that smell good. Only if they shower and stuff. You know, papa, if they smell like flowers!"

Erwin's brows furrowed. "Flowers? Really?"

He really shouldn't be taking his six year old daughters advice. She was probably exaggerating whatever he had told her. While Erwin would usually listen to his conscience, he also very much wanted to become closer with his coworker. It had been years since he had even thought about someone in such a way; he had the right to be desperate, yeah?

"Yeah, flowers!" Krista giggled, nearly missing the opportunity to spill her orange juice as she laughed.

* * *

 

**From: Erwin (The Hot Guy From Work)**

_Hello, Levi. I was wondering if you would like to join Krista and I at our house for dinner tomorrow night._

Levi read over the text one more time, making sure he understood it completely. He wasn't quite sure why he couldn't believe his eyes, but he couldn't exactly get himself to believe that Erwin would invite him over for dinner so soon after simply exchanging contacts. Erwin was a very forward man, he supposed. That or they were going to discuss his new baby sitting job. Levi thought that up sarcastically, but he wouldn't be surprised if Erwin pulled a baby sitting job out of no where with how spontaneous he was being.

**From: You**

_uhhhh sure?? what time_

The response was nearly instantaneous.

**From: Erwin (The Hot Guy From Work)**

_Magnificent! How does 6pm sound? I can't keep Krista up too late._

Magnificent? _Magnificent?_  Did Erwin really just use the word magnificent in a text message? Levi nearly felt the need to face palm, but he somehow managed not to.

**From: You**

_yeah sounds good. see u then blondie_

Levi placed his phone on the coffee table in front of him, lacing his fingers together in front of his mouth in thought. This was... an interesting situation. He would have delved deeper into his crumbling emotional stability over the idea of going over to someone's house for a formal dinner, but he was brought back to reality by someone tapping his shoulder.

"Levi, man, I thought you died for a second there." Farlan scoffed, blowing vapor into Levi's face with the action.

Levi waved away the tainted air, slowly coming back from his trip into the unknown. "Shut the fuck up. I'm flirting with someone, I thought you'd be more supportive of my "sexual adventures" or whatever the fuck."

Farlan shrugged, winding some of Levi's longer fringe around his index finger. "I am supportive. You're the one going after a divorced father, Ackerman."

Levi rolled his eyes, uncaring of his friends touchy show of affection. It usually ended up happening whenever Farlan brought out his "vaping mechanism" as he called it.

"It's not my fault he's fucking hot, Church." Levi retorted.

"So are you going to his house to fuck?" Farlan asked.

Levi shook his head, wincing when the fringe currently wrapped around Farlan's finger was pulled on. "I'm having dinner with him and Krista."

"Whoa, Levi, careful there," Farlan teased. "You might be going a little fast there. Better slow down and ask to court him first."

Levi rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night, tired enough that he hadn't even cared when Farlan ended up slumping against him an hour later. They sleept on the couch until the early hours of the morning, and when they woke up they cursed each other out for sleeping on the couch and getting terrible back pain.

* * *

Nearing four thirty Levi decided it was probably time for him to get ready for his little dinner date. He had effectively kicked Farlan out of his room for the time being, as he didn't need the kind of negativity that came with his friend questioning his fashion sense.

In half an hour Levi had somehow managed to take a shower, squeeze into his old black jeans, wrestle on a tight fitting t-shirt, and pull on a pair of leather boots. He had no doubt that Farlan would call him a whore the second he stepped outside of the safety of his room.

A thought struck him. Perhaps he could put on makeup? Well, not an entire face of it of course, but some eyeliner should do the trick. Isabel had forced him into wearing some one time and had been told on multiple occasions that he looked, as some put it, "hot as hell."

"I must be fucking insane," he mumbled to himself, eyeliner pencil mere milimeters from his face. In one foul swoop, he drew a thin line of charcoal over his upper lash line. It seemed fine, so he decided to leave it as is. The other side took about ten tries before he got it right, and in the end he merely drew a line on his waterline to cover his mistakes. It made his eyes sharper than ever, but he could live with it. Hopefully Erwin appreciated his efforts.

When he left his room, jacket in hand, Farlan snorted at him obnoxiously.

"What kind of hooker are you supposed to be?" Farlan blew out a taunting whistle, laughing all the while after.

Levi replied with nothing more but a middle finger.

"I'm going to Erwin's, don't burn the place down."

Farlan waved a dismissive hand at him. "I won't, I won't. Go fuck your sugar daddy or whatever."

Levi elected not to respond to that one.

* * *

 

Erwin was too busy staring at the array of formal button downs on his bed to pay attention to the child tugging on his pant legs. Even the obnoxious chanting of, _"Papa! Papa! Papa! Paaaapaaaa!"_ couldn't snap him out of his glaring.

Finally, when Krista was effectively hanging off of his leg, he broke the staring contact with his shirts.

"Yes, sweetie? What's wrong? Papa's busy," he said this sweetly, even if he was on the verge of burning all of the clothing he owned.

"Leevy's coming over! I want to wear my special princess dress." Krista announced, wrapping her limbs around her father's leg to hold him in place. Erwin sighed.

"Okay, go put it on. Papa needs to find a shirt."

Krista beamed up at him, unleashing her death grip on her father. "Okay! I like the blue one, it's Leevy's favorite color!"

With that, she ran out of his room to predictably get stuck in her favorite dress. Erwin guessed he had about five minutes before having to deal with his daughter screaming for help.

_But..._ Levi's favorite color? Erwin picked up the dress shirt, curious. It was a deep navy blue, one that people told him always brought out his eyes. He honestly had no idea how Krista knew all of these facts about Levi, but he wasn't complaining. If it was truly Levi's favorite color, he was going to use that to his advantage.

With hurried fingers, Erwin buttoned the shirt up until the last three at the top were still undone. Usually, he would be more than ready for a date. Erwin was nothing if not punctual. But today... today, Krista's aftercare had been so disorganized that he had to wait half an hour in a line of cars full of agitated parents, then the traffic coming home was enough to make anyone want to scream. Normally, this wouldn't mean much. He would come home at five thirty and have an entire hour before having to cook dinner. Instead, he had come home at six o'clock and had a mere thirty minutes to get ready for his scheduled date. With a child constantly bugging him, thirty minutes really was only ten.

Before he could finish the last three measly buttons, the screaming he had predicted would come started four minutes earlier than he thought. The blond looked up at his roof, closing his eyes and taking in a calming breath, before running out of his room to deal with his child who somehow managed to pull her dress on upside down. Children were a mystery.

As Erwin finished zipping Krista into her puffy green princess dress, there was a knock at the door. Erwin's heart rate spiked, eyes frantically checking his watch. It was six thirty-two. Levi was generous enough to give him an extra two minutes, but Erwin would give anything for Levi to be fifteen minutes late.

"Coming!" He shouted, ignoring Krista wrinkling her nose at the sudden noise.

Erwin hauled himself to the front door, Krista following at a far slower pace, and ran a hand through his disheveled hair before grabbing the handle of his front door. Sudden dread washed over him. What if he had eyebags from all the late nighters? What if Levi didn't like his baggy "dad jeans" as Mike called them? Before he could event think of another worst case scenario, he opened the door.

"Welcome!" He greeted, a bright smile accompanying his still labored breaths.

Levi put his phone away, apparently about to text him, and gave him the faintest grin in return. His blue-ish gray eyes scanned over his form before stopping near his chest. Erwin tilted his head, concerned. Was there a stain on his shirt?

"I know I told you I liked your chest, Smith, but you didn't have to give me front row seats to your cleavage to get in my pants." Levi raised a brow, though the grin didn't dissipate. Neither did his blatant chest staring.

Erwin was about to ask what he meant, only to look down and find that he had in fact left the last three of his buttons undone, giving everyone a little more of a view than he really desired.

"Shoot," he blew out a sigh, quick to grab his shirt as to fix the problem at hand. Levi then stepped into the house, placing a hand atop one of his own.

"Here, let me do it." Levi slid the button through it's designated hole, taking quite a bit longer than strictly necessary, but Erwin couldn't help but lean in a little closer to those soft, yet strong hands. "Leave the others like that. It looks good."

"You're quite the flirtatious type, Levi," Erwin breathed, watching Levi's light eyes carefully.

"You say that like you have a problem with it." Levi replied.

They were both distracted by a child yanking on their clothing at the same time, for Levi his hoodie and Erwin his shirt, which he just so happened to forget to tuck in.

"Leevy, I'm right here!" Krista interrupted the two, voice a little bit louder than her inside voice. She was obviously trying to rebel against house rules.

Levi blew out a sigh, Erwin laughing at the fact that his daughter still couldn't get his new "friend's" name right.

"Hey, kid." Levi stepped away from Erwin's warmth, only a little disappointed. He would probably be able to reach that warmth again later.

Satisfied, Krista walked off to the kitchen. Erwin smiled at him apologetically.

"Please, come in." Erwin closed the door behind the smaller male, appreciating his look. The tight pants really gave new definition to his bottom, and was he wearing eyeliner? Erwin really needed to calm himself down before he needed to excuse himself to the bathroom.

Levi was currently appreciating the few pictures on the wall, most of them framed. A good percentage of the things on his walls were pieces of art Krista had done, which Erwin had proudly stuck on his wall with thumbtacks. The picture that Levi was stuck on seemed to be one of him and Krista on a slide, a little three year old between his legs that were far too long to be sliding down such a short slide. They were both laughing, Krista's little arms fist pounding the air. Levi couldn't seem to get over how good Erwin looked when he was laughing.

"That was Krista's third birthday," Erwin commented, coming up beside the other male so he could look at the picture as well. "I offered to throw her a party, but all she wanted to do was go to the park with her friends."

Levi hummed. "She's a good kid. You did well."

Erwin chuckled, not opposed to the praise. Being a single parent constantly chipped away at his confidence, so hearing that he seemed to be doing just fine made him smile all the more.

"Come, I bought takeout for this special occation."

Levi snorted out a laugh while Erwin led him to the kitchen. Just as he had said, bags of takeout were strewn across the counter in ways Levi could only imagine a man at his wits end was able to do.

Their dinner was pleasant. Erwin believed it was going well. He hoped. Levi seemed to be fine with the food, even if Erwin had repeatedly apologized for not making a cooked meal for him. The man had explained just how much he lacked when it came to culinary skills, but Levi had merely waved it off like nothing. Food was food, he said. It was the company that made it count.

Krista was slowly crashing throughout the entire meal, her eyes repeatedly being rubbed until they were red and puffy. That didn't stop her from asking Levi even more questions.

"Papa was really scared," Krista said. She took a long sip of her juice before continuing. "Are you scared?"

Levi raised a brow, confused. Erwin wanted to die on the spot. Leave it to his daughter to call out his anxiety.

"For today?" Levi asked.

Krista nodded.

"I'm not really scared." His eyes rolled over to Erwin, the corner of his lips lifting in a teasing smirk. Erwin was close to dropping to his knees and asking for forgiveness from above. "Maybe a little nervous, I guess. _Shi-_ stuff like this is a big deal."

Erwin was about to ask what exactly was a big deal, but Krista cut him off before he could.

"Why are you wearing makeup? Papa doesn't wear makeup," Krista said, looking over at her father as if to support her argument. He definately was not wearing makeup.

"Maybe he is and you can't see it," Levi replied.

Krista squinted at her father, almost intimidating him with how intense her focus was. "No, no makeup. Not even lipstick."

"Papa doesn't like lipstick," Erwin pointed out. "You put it on me once and it felt strange.

Krista was about to give her father an earful, but a yawn took its place. She rubbed her eyes with loose fists once again, seemingly exhausted beyond all belief.

"Alright, sugar. That's enough for today, time for bed." Erwin stood up, rounding the table to help her to bed.

"No, Leevy's here! I have to show him my cars," she pouted, eyes tearing up immediately. An overtired child was never a good one.

"I'll come back, squirt," Levi said. "You can show me your cars then."

Erwin mouthed a "thank you," quick to escort his yawning child to her bedroom before she collapsed then and there.

While Erwin supposedly put Krista to bed, Levi wandered around more. He observed the few pictures on the walls, all of which were Krista, though some were of her and Erwin, as well as a few of groups of people. Levi guessed they were extended family. He couldn't find even one picture of Erwin's ex wife, though; he guessed that was a good thing, but he couldn't quite figure out what he was up against if he didn't know what she looked like.

Erwin emerged from the hallway once more, excusing his absence while Levi shrugged his indifference. They were silent for a bit, both unsure of what exactly to do. Erwin cleaned up the table when Levi didn't break the silence, a thick wall that neither of them seemed to want to breach just yet.

"You have a nice home," Levi complimented when Erwin finally came out of the kitchen. The blond grinned, a slight thing compared to his usual beams of joy.

"Thank you," he said. They were quiet again.

Erwin glanced around his home, doing his best to find distractions to keep him from looking into Levi's sharp eyes. He hadn't done the whole... dating game in years; seeing as his wife was someone he met in college, he could safely say he was a fool when he married her. Now, though, he was a grown adult with two jobs and a daughter. He had no time to waste with petty relationships that ended in nothing, and that was most certainly not what he wanted with Levi.

"Would you mind if I went to the bathroom for a moment? You're free to relax on the couch while I'm gone. The TV is there for you as well." Erwin gestured to his cushioned furniture, smiling pleasantly. Levi hummed, electing to merely sit on the couch instead of reply with actual words. Erwin took that as his chance.

Once he was safely shut away in his guest bathroom, Erwin pressed his back against the door and took quite possibly the longest breath he had ever taken in his entire life. He hadn't expected himself to be drained so quickly, but he supposed that being a father did that to people. Erwin took his time splashing water on his face, careful to wipe away the moisture without it dripping onto his shirt.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked his reflection, dark circles and the beginnings of wrinkles staring back at him. Crows feet were forming at the edges of his eyes and he only now realized what turning thirty-two really meant. It wasn't incredibly old, but it was old enough that he should at least have his life figured out already. That was most certainly not the case.

His eyes shifted over to a small thing in the shelf above the toilet. It was a cologne that Nanaba had bought him on his thirtieth birthday. It was a flowery cologne that he told himself he would never use, even if Nan had repeatedly told him that it was exactly what he needed if he wanted to _"pick up the goods."_ Now, though, he remembered that Levi supposedly liked men who smelled like flowers. Supposedly, of course, because Krista had been the one to relay this information.

Before he could second guess himself, Erwin sprayed the scent right onto the front of his shirt. Honestly, he had no idea what to do with cologne, but that would do just fine. He stepped out of the bathroom feeling slightly less like he was going to puke and made his way to the couch.

Erwin sat next to the man he was currently suffering over, and Levi merely leaned against him when he did so. It was casual and completely unplanned, but it left Erwin reeling. He needed to do something. Hesitantly, he placed an arm on the cushions behind Levi's head. The smaller male adjusted once again, now leaning into Erwin's side with his legs pulled up onto the couch, shoes neatly beside the coffee table in front of them.

"This is fine, right?" Levi asked, apparently only now worried of his advancements (if Erwin could call them that).

Erwin grinned, warmth in his chest. His confidence was slowly coming back. "Yes, Levi. It's more than fine."

There was a random channel on the tv that Levi had turned on, a dumb movie flooding the room with dull background noise. Erwin couldn't even pay attention to what was on the screen; he currently had someone leaning against his side, for Pete's sake. This hadn't happened in over five years, not counting any of his already taken friends that did that to him more often than not.

Levi sniffed, catching Erwin's attention. He almost thought Levi was crying, which would have been a truly incredible sight, but then the man sniffed again. And again.

"Do I smell... flowers?" Levi asked, eyes flicking up to Erwin's face.

"I-," Erwin paused, unsure of what to do. "It's my cologne."

Levi opened his mouth, as if to say something, and shut it again. After a moment, he shrugged and went back to his original position of borrowing into Erwin's side for warmth. "Okay. Smells good."

Erwin had to stop himself from breathing a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's the dude to be like OH FUc- fuDGE bc there's a kid around and he needs to b e h a v e
> 
> Erwin is a ball of anxiety,, boyyo you can be chill it's okay I swear you are s a f e
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! Please let me know what you guys wanna see. I know that Erwin's ex wife is wanted, so she will def make an appearance ;) just let me know! I'm open to most suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi's the type of guy to trick kids into thinking the stupidest things just for his own amusement ngl
> 
> There's not much Erwin stuff in this but it's just an introduction chapter. It's introducing people and enviroments n stuff. I'll probably add more in the morning buuut you never know.
> 
> This is gonna be a multi-chaptered so bookmark it, save it, remember it, marry it; it will be back. Keep your eyes out for it, my dudes.
> 
> Comments, kudos, all that jazz is always welcomed!! I love seeing comments more than anything. It always brightens my day.


End file.
